


The Hat

by AXEe



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Hat

******

Entering Alara's quarters, Ed was brought up short as he took in the various bits of clothing and other personal items scattered about the room.

"Alara?" he called.

"In here!" she called back from the bedroom, coming out carrying a bundle of clothes "hi" she grinned.

"Hi," Ed replied "what, uh, what's going on?" seemed the logical thing to ask.

"Spring cleaning," she replied, carrying the armful of clothes over to the synthesizer and dumping them inside where they promptly vanished in a shimmer of blue "I decided to get rid of some old stuff" she explained.

"Cool," Ed nodded, beginning to pick through the items scattered around the room "need some help?"

"Don't think so," she shook her head. She stopped suddenly "oh my god," she exclaimed "we had a date today, didn't we?" 

"Yep"

"Oh! Ed, I'm so--"

"Relax," Ed shook his head "no worries," he held up what looked like a scarf "here, tell you what, I'll give you a hand"

"Oh, you don't need to--"

"Nah, it's fine," Ed grinned "so, come on, what are you going to keep out of this pile?" he asked, gesturing to the pile he was currently standing over.

"Uh...," Alara picked through the pile "I guess I'll keep this," she took the scarf he was still holding. Frowning, she held it up against herself "what do you think?"

"Look good" Ed nodded.

"What about the color?"

"Uh," Ed frowned "maybe a little bright?"

"Hmm," Alara nodded "maybe a new version in a different color"

"Yeah, maybe blue" Ed nodded.

"You think?" she asked.

"Yeah, you look good in blue" he nodded.

"Thanks" she grinned shyly.

"Hey," Ed plucked something out one of the smaller piles and held it up "isn't this that alien hat?" he asked, holding the light blue item

"Oh god," Alara groaned, taking the item from him "yep, that's it"

"Got to tell you, the folks of Sargus IV had some _really_ weird ideas," Ed shook his head "so, what is this thing anyway?" he wondered "Dr. Finn told me that you had some kind of altercation with a guy down there over this thing"

"Yeah," she nodded "apparently, according to the cultural database its part of an ethnic culture. Certain people of a distinct cultural group wear it"

"Oh, so it's kind of like a _yarmulke_?" Ed asked.

"I guess" she shrugged.

Grinning, Ed reached out and gently dropped the hat onto her head.

"Still looks good on you" he chuckled.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded "is it comfy?"

"It's soft," she nodded "fuzzy. Kinda hot," she plucked it off "makes my head sweat," she admitted "besides, I feel kind of creepy wearing something that's part of someone's culture"

"Yeah, I guess that would be kind of weird," Ed nodded "kind of like if I showed up on the bridge wearing....I don't know...a Xeylaian robe"

Alara snorted.

"Sorry," she apologized "just trying to picture you in Xeylaian robes"

"Not good?"

"No. Sorry," she shook her head "for one thing, I don't think they come in your colors"

Smirking, Ed quickly leaned in and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Come on," he grinned "let's get through the rest of this stuff" he declared, quickly sitting down on the floor and tossing aside various items.

Grinning in kind, Alara examined the 'hat' and then, after a moment's thought, lightly tossed it in the 'keep' pile...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
